neutronizedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rotten eggs
Rotten eggs are enemies in Egg Blast. Appearance Rotten eggs are oval shaped with two legs located at the bottom of them. Rotten eggs will either be black with white eyes or dark green with yellow eyes and green fumes coming from them. The aircraft rotten eggs sit in are circular with a black propeller located at the bottom of it. The top half of aircraft has a see-through light blue glass window stretching over top of it. The bottom half of the air craft is divided into two sections that will either be dark red, dark blue or dark grey. The red and blue aircrafts have a circular plate that is the same colour as the bottom half of the aircraft placed below where the rotten egg would sit. The blue plate depicts a light blue drop of water while the red plate depicts a light orange fireball. Game information Rotten eggs that are in grey aircrafts, first appear on level one while the rotten eggs that are in red and blue aircrafts first appear on level two. All rotten eggs will descend to the ground in different patterns and they all appear in groups. The rotten eggs in blue aircrafts and the ones in red aircrafts, often appear coming down together. Some rotten eggs will destroy their aircrafts and float slowly down to the ground in a parachute or ram their aircrafts into the ground below. In either case, once a rotten egg touches the ground, that rotten egg will begin to walk in one direction then turn and go the other once it reaches the edge of the screen. If the rotten egg makes contact with a chick, the chick will die. To kill rotten eggs that are in the air, the player must make the Easter Bunny throw a egg at them. Rotten eggs in grey aircrafts can be destroyed with any egg. The ones in blue or red aircrafts must have a bouncy egg thrown at them or egg of their colour. If any other egg is thrown at the rotten eggs inside blue or red aircrafts, the rotten will parachute since their aircraft is destroyed. Rotten eggs that have landed on the ground, can be killed either by a egg or by jumping on top of them. Rotten eggs that are on the ground and have been killed by egg, will grant 100 points while ones that are jumped on top of will grant 25 points or more if jumped on one after the other. If a egg is thrown at a green rotten egg whether it is in a aircraft or not, green fumes will be left in the place the green rotten egg was killed and they will disappear in a certain period of time. Gallery File:Parachuting_green.png|A green parachuting rotten egg File:Parachuting.png|A black parachuting rotten egg File:Greent_rotten_red.png|A green rotten egg in a red aircraft File:Greent_rotten_blue.png|A green rotten egg in a blue aircraft File:Green_rotten_grey.png|A green rotten egg in a grey aircraft Category:Enemies